My Last Breath
by Miko Sakura-sama
Summary: (InuKag) He had been right to say goodnight not goodbye. He knew they'd be together soon, this wasn't goodbye forever. 'Goodnight Inuyasha.' (one-shot)


My Last Breath  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own tons of his stuff!  
  
Sakura's Note: Here's another one shot, it's sad, so I'll be posting a fluffy one right after, read that SECOND. ^_^;;  
  
I hate sad stories, but I just had to write this one, you know how inspiration works. It's a songfic but I promise it's not some cheesy piece of crap. I was listening to Evanescence's 'My Last Breath' and the entire time pictured this story. Please don't flame it, if you don't like it then no review will show that better than a flame.  
  
***  
  
She released the arrow, slumping forward as she did so. It flew strait and true towards its target, hitting the one that had caused so much pain for so long with a blinding light.  
  
The others collapsed in their spots as the ground shook with the destruction of Naraku. The final pieces of the Shikon no tama clinked to the blood covered earth by Kagome's feet. She tiredly reached for them, placing them in their rightful places in the jewel which adorned her neck and visibly wincing when she moved her sprained wrist.  
  
"Kagome . . ."  
  
She looked to her side at Inuyasha, who lie in his own blood calling her name. "Inuyasha!" The miko scrambled over, kneeling before him. "Oh gods, you look awful . . ."  
  
"Kagome, are you alright?"  
  
Her eyes filled with tears, but she nodded, "Yeah. Hang in there, Inuyasha. You'll be alright."  
  
His rigid breaths told her otherwise.  
  
Kagome held him as best she could in his state, not caring that his blood was seeping through her clothes.  
  
~Hold on to me love  
  
You know I can't stay long~  
  
"Kagome, don't cry."  
  
"What should I do?! Smile? Hold in there, we'll take care of you . . . Just don't . . . don't die."  
  
"I've wanted to tell you something, but I've always . . . Always been afraid of what you'd say," Inuyasha coughed, gripping the girls hand with the rest of his strength. "I love you, Kagome."  
  
The way he was being so bold with his emotions scared her.  
  
~All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
  
Can you hear me?  
  
Can you feel me in your arms?~  
  
"No, don't talk like that!" Kagome pounded the ground, her tears falling freely down her dirt-stained cheeks. "Don't say it like they're your last words!"  
  
Inuyasha smiled, "I love you, Kag. I don't even know when I started, it seems like it's been true forever . . ." He raised a thumb to her cheek, drying her tears wearing a wry smile, "Who said they were my last words?"  
  
"Inuyasha . . ." Kagome leaned into him, "I love you too. That's why you won't die. You're going to live! We're going to be happy together!"  
  
"Kagome, I'm dying. I hate it, but I am. So, promise me you'll find someone to be happy with . . . Don't mourn my death long."  
  
"What? How could I ever love anyone again?!"  
  
~Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet raptured light  
  
It ends here tonight~  
  
"Find happiness, and enjoy your life . . . For both of us."  
  
~I'll miss the winter  
  
A world of fragile things  
  
Look for me in the white forest  
  
Hiding in a hollow tree~  
  
"No, Inuyasha . . . Please-"  
  
"We'll see each other again."  
  
~Come find me . . .~  
  
"The jewel! The jewel, we'll use the jewel to save you! You'll be better in no time!"  
  
"Kagome, my stubborn, loving, Kagome. Don't hurt yourself like this. Please, be happy, for both of us. If you can't to it for yourself, then, damn it, do it for me."  
  
~I know you can hear me  
  
I can taste it in your tears~  
  
"Tell Sango that Miroku and her are meant to be with each other. No matter how perverted the damn monk can be."  
  
"Stop talking like this!"  
  
~Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet raptured light  
  
It ends here tonight~  
  
Inuyasha sighed, "Kagome, please don't cry. You know how I hate to see women cry . . . Especially you."  
  
The stormy-orbed girl tried her best to stop, but the tears continued to splash the hanyou's face. Before he died she had to do it, she had to show she loved him, not just in words.  
  
Kagome leaned down, kissing the man she loved for the first and final time.  
  
"I'll hold you, Inuyasha, I'll stay with you. I'll die with you!"  
  
It seemed he didn't even hear her words, her pleads. "Goodnight Kagome."  
  
~Closing your eyes to disappear  
  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
  
But still you have and know the truth  
  
No one's there~  
  
Kagome awoke to the sounds of birds chirping from their perches in the trees and the sunlight radiating from the sky.  
  
She laid there, dried tears on her face.  
  
Why was it so cold?  
  
No.  
  
"Inuyasha!" the futuristic girl looked down where her head had been resting. She was next to Inuyasha, the only man who had ever held her lovingly, protected her when her life was on the line, and kissed her, filling her whole body with warmth. And yet she hadn't been able to do just what he had been doing for her; keep her safe.  
  
"No! No! No!" She shook his lifeless body, willing him to come back and cursing the gods for his fate.  
  
If she could only hear him cursing one more time . . .  
  
Saying those rare but extremely loving words again . . .  
  
"Bring him back! Damn it! BRING HIM BACK!!"  
  
Silence answered her.  
  
He was gone . . .  
  
His spirit was in heaven now.  
  
He would be at peace . . .  
  
And he would wait for her until she came as well.  
  
He had been right to say goodnight not goodbye. He knew they'd be together soon, this wasn't goodbye forever.  
  
"Goodnight, Inuyasha."  
  
~Say goodnight  
  
Don't be afraid  
  
Calling me  
  
Calling me as you fade to black~  
  
***  
  
T_T I got all teary-eyed towards the end. Like I said, I hate these kind but I thought I'd try my hand at it. I admit, the angst and drama wasn't nearly as good as Maiden of the Moon's (my favorite writer of all time), but I am proud of it. The song fits the story perfectly. I hope that you don't hate me now, and just know this is one of the only sad endings I will ever write.  
  
*But* on a more positive note: Right after this there will be a very happy fanfic, more romance and happiness that I am accustomed to. So, enjoy.  
  
Ja ne  
  
~Sakura 


End file.
